Mi Favorito
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: El verano acabo, Percy volverá con su madre; pero Frank pierde una apuesta y se ve obligado a tomar unas vacaciones forzadas. Al no tener un lugar a donde ir fuera del campamento, el romano le pide alojo a su tatara tio. Las cosas se pondran un poco interesantes cuando Frank descubra que Percy ama los osos. *Esto forma parte de mi campaña por hacer mas yaoi con Frank*
1. Chapter 1

**Ya, un poco mas y casi me había retrasado bastante con mi campaña de hacer más Yaoi con Frankie.**

 **Frank: sabes, tenía la esperanza de que la hubieras olvidado -_-**

 **Percy: ah ah, eso no, es mi turno.**

 **Frank: ¡Pero somos primos!**

 **Hazel: *calculadora en mano* bueno, técnicamente es tu tatara tatara tatara abuelo a la séptima potencia n_n**

 **Frank: Haz´ ¿tu también?**

 **Hazel: *apenada* eh, bueno, es que… ¡Te veías tan adorable con Jason y Leo, que quiero saber cómo te verías con Percy!**

 **Reina: bueno, creo que eso lo decide…**

 **Solo para que quede claro: No, Frank no tiene ni voz ni voto en esto. Así que, sea un buen chico adorable y sexy romano n_n**

 **Espero que les guste: Este fic es oficialmente Fercy Zhackson.**

 **Uh, creo que soy el primero en escribir de esta pareja n_n**

* * *

 _ **Mi Favorito**_

 _Capitulo 1_

Pov Percy

Hola, soy yo, Percy, otra vez; y creo que debería comenzar esto diciendo que mi padre es Poseidón. Dios del mar y el agitador de la tierra. Uno de los tres grandes; uno de los dioses patrones de Atenas; señor de los caballos, y todos los equinos en general.

Si, ese es mi padre. Y, ey, tal vez no estará nominado al premio de padre del año, pero le quiero y le respeto como padre. Puede llegar a ser algo distante, pero cuando quiere ayudar lo hace a lo grande. Y, definitivamente da los mejores regalos del mundo; aun recuerdo mi emoción cuando vi mi nueva motocicleta estacionado frente al apartamento en Manhattan y el mini infarto que casi le dio a mamá. Además, como dios es más flexible que otros, es más relajado, cool… Si, Poseidón es un buen tipo y está orgulloso de sus caballos.

Por eso es que no tengo corazón para decirle que mi animal favorito, no es el caballo. Y, aunque se de buena fuente que ha estado presumiéndolo por todo el océano, me da miedo decírselo. Digo, no es que no me gusten los caballos. Me encanta montar a Blackjack o cabalgar, y siempre es interesante conversar con ellos y discutir porque demasiados donuts no son buenos para la salud.

Pero, la verdad es que, desde que era pequeño e inocente, mi animal favorito siempre han sido los osos.

… vale, si, estamos en confianza, pueden burlarse todo lo que quieran.

Y es que ¡Adoro a los osos! ¡Son como los peluches de la naturaleza! ¡Grandes, suavecitos, tiernos y con unas orejas redondas extremadamente adorables! Ey, no soy idiota, no es que vea un oso en medio del bosque y me lance a abrazarlo. Solo me conformo con esos mega peluches que tengo ocultos en mi armario en el apartamento de mi madre que he ganado en las ferias. Ok, lo admito, tengo uno pequeño en mi cabaña del campamento pero nadie jamás podrá encontrar a "Susi".

Así es, no todos los osos de peluche se llaman "Teddy".

Bueno, ahora, supongo que se estarán preguntando porque demonios les estoy diciendo que me gustan tanto los osos. Es que en serio me gustan; pardos, grises, frontinos, grizzlis, pandas… Especialmente los pandas ¡Son mis favoritos!

No saben cuánto odie al idiota de Octavian cuando despedazo mi amada almohada de panda.

Y no hablo solo de los adorables osos bebes. Me gustan los ojos en todas sus formas y-

Fin Pov Percy

-¡PERSEO!-Aquel grito, y el puño de Clarisse en su cabeza, fue suficiente para sacar a Percy de su ensoñación.

-¡Auch!-

-Bien, como iba diciendo…-Annabeth dio un largo suspiro y prosiguió con el itinerario. Aquel era el último día de verano, así que estaban todas las cabañas reunidas en el anfiteatro en una reunión de despedida-Aquellos que deseen quedarse para el resto del año, espero que ya nos hayan notificado a Quirón o a mi; los de la cabaña de Hefesto, si nadie se va a quedar, por amor al Olimpo dejen todas las fraguas y autómatas apagados, si, te hablo a ti Carlos…

-¡Fue un accidente!-Grito un chico al fondo.

-¡Accidente mi trasero!-Salto Cecil de la cabaña de Hermes-¡Incendiaste la red de voleibol!

-Orden-Llamo Annabeth una vez más-Ya para acabar, solo quiero pedirles a todos que tengas sus celulares a la mano para que puedan contactarnos en caso de emergencia. Sin más, ¡feliz año a todos!

La reunión se dio por finalizada y el bullicio reino por todo el lugar. Algunos chicos olvidadizos corrieron hacia la rubia hija de Atenea para decirle que se quedaban; el resto solo salió camino a terminar su equipaje o dar un último paseo por los terrenos del campamento antes de irse. Por su lado Percy opto por regresar a su cabaña y asegurarse que no se olvidaba de nada.

En el camino se cruzo con Nico y Will, quiso saludar pero al parecer discutían sobre algo relacionado con Nico y su prohibición de usar sus poderes por orden médica, Percy prefirió saludarlos luego. Llego a su cabaña y se llevo la sorpresa de que en la entrada lo esperaba Jason:

-¡Ey, amigo, no sabía que estarías aquí!-El ojiverde corrió para saludar con el puño a su mejor amigo.

-Seee…-Jason se llevo la mano a la nuca-Calcule mal, y llegue el ultimo día de verano; todo va a estar muy tranquilo mientras este por aquí.

-Sí, creo que sí, con estas cosas los mestizos ya nos sentimos más seguros de salir de la barrera-Percy se llevo la mano al bolsillo y saco algo-¿Leo ya te dio el tuyo?

-Me lo envió por paquetería Hermes-X-Press-Respondió el rubio sacando también un celular-Debo reconocerlo, esta vez Leo se lucio…

En apariencia no eran diferentes de un celular común, incluso parecían un modelo anticuado de esos que se abren a la mitad. Pero, además de estar hechos de bronce celestial y oro imperial, los aparatos contaban con un sistema de voz único que solo aceptaba a su dueño; con línea directa al campamento mestizo y memoria para mil contactos; pero lo mejor no era aquello-

 _-Aun con todo eso, son inútiles, los monstruos nos localizarían en segundos-_

La primera en rebatir fue Annabeth; pero no contaba con que Leo pudiera ser casi tan astuto como ella. Los "Súper Leo Móviles", patente pendiente, no solo ocultaban su señal, sino que la hacían rebotar a varios kilómetros de donde estuvieran; era como lanzar un cebo a cualquier asquerosa criatura.

Después de eso todos se habían matado por anotarse en la lista de encargo; Leo se hizo una fortuna, no en los teléfonos ya que eran un servicio público para los mestizos, sino en los accesorios y carcasas personalizados.

-¿Ya me tienes?-Pregunto Percy apuntando al de Jason que tenía un motivo de Laureles en la carcasa.

-Promete no enviar cadenas…-

-Promete no olvidar mi cumpleaños…-

Intercambiaron números y charlaron un rato más acerca del nuevo trabajo de Jason, que por cierto ya llevaba cinco templos; solo le faltaban mil más. Percy le comento que se iría a pasar unos meses con su madre y su padrastro. Luego se despidieron y Jason dijo que iría a saludar a Nico; Percy le comento que tal vez Will necesitara ayuda para convencerlo de no irse al inframundo.

Pov Percy:

De regreso a mi cabaña. Tenía mi maleta lista, el piso estaba lleno de envoltorios, las camas deshechas, todo tal y como había estado las últimas semanas. Revise cuidadosamente el armario otra vez: no, no me dejo nada. Camine hasta mi litera y me lance de espaldas. Ahora solo tendría que esperar a que sonara la caracola del almuerzo y luego de comer me iría a mi amada motocicleta y directo a Nueva York.

Uno de mis secretos mejor guardados: en mi tiempo libre me gusta pensar en osos.

¡Ey no me juzguen! ¡Podría pensar en cosas peores!

En fin, no puedo tomar mi oso de peluche porque está bien enterrado al fondo de mi maleta para evitar cualquier evento bochornoso.

-Esto es aburrido…-En serio, no quiero tentar a ningún dios, pero no me vendría mal un poco de-

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo mientras un tema de Fall Out Boys empezaba a sonar. Je, adoro ese grupo. Lo saque y revise la pantalla: Llamada entrante. Número desconocido.

-Mmmm-Es raro, hasta ahora nadie me ha llamado, ¿será Leo otra vez para hacerse propaganda? Presione contestar-Hola…

-¿Hola, Percy?-Una cosa que tal vez olvide mencionar de los "Súper Leo Móviles"; las llamadas eran algo como video llamadas. La pantalla proyectaba la imagen de la persona del otro lado de la línea como un holograma, creo que Leo se saco la idea de Star Wars.

-¡Frank!-Es una agradable sorpresa verlo-Amigo, ¿qué onda?

-Eh, bien bien, todo normal…-El buen Frank, tímido y adorable como siempre. Esperen, ¿yo dije-Pues, quería preguntarte algo.

-S-sí, claro-Momento, ¿qué fue lo que pensé antes?

-Veras, como es el final del verano Reyna y yo hicimos una apuesta-Eso me suena interesante, ¿los pretores apostando? Como le alegra no ser romano-Y, pues resulta que el perdedor debía tomarse unas vacaciones de… Bueno de todo.

-¿Unas vacaciones? ¿De castigo? Definitivamente nunca entenderé a los romanos-Comente-¿Y, en que puedo ayudarte?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

¡Hogar dulce hogar! Aunque conducir por dos horas es algo cansado y siento el trasero entumido. Pero nada puede desanimarme ahora. Me colgué la mochila y tome mi maleta, subí las escaleras de dos en dos y llegue al apartamento nuevo de mis padres. No necesito llamar, hace unas semanas que mamá me había enviado unas llaves por correo junto a su nueva dirección.

-¡Hola, estoy en casa!-Entre y cerré la puerta. Me tome un minuto para mirar el nuevo apartamento. Debo decirlo, estoy impresionado. No es exactamente lujoso, pero tiene una sala con esos muebles clásicos que siempre compran las parejas de casados; un comedor separado de la cocina por una barra de mármol. Del otro lado mi madre lavaba los platos:

-Oh Percy cariño al fin llegas-Dejo sus guantes sobre la mesa antes de darme mi abrazo de bienvenida, el cual correspondí gustoso-Estaba a punto de preocuparme…

-Mamá, lavas cuando estas preocupada-

-Oh, cállate.

Luego de eso salude a Paul que estaba en su estudio.

-¡Ey Percy! Compañero ya era hora de que llegaras…-Me agrada Paul, es un buen tipo y nos llevamos bien-Ven, quiero enseñarte tu habitación.

Lo admito, si intenta comprarme: le está funcionando. El lugar era asombroso, no que tuviera una mesa de hockey pero era increíble. Una cama grande, lo que me cae de perlas ya que así no me caeré; un escritorio, perfecto para poner la ropa que no use, y supongo que para los trabajos de la escuela que tenga que hacer; y un enorme ropero con- Oh…

-Cuando los encontré en tu otra alcoba no estaba seguro, pensé en regalarlos a un orfanato, pero tu madre no me dejo-Adentro estaban mis osos de peluche tamaño familiar; y por el aroma recién lavados. Si Paul los hubiera regalado o desecho de ellos de cualquier forma… Cielos, siento lastima por él-Entonces, ¿quieres conservarlos?

-Are-Esta una de esas situaciones imposibles, donde no importe que decisión tomes sabes que saldrás mal parado. Si digo que los conservare, quedare como un niño mimado co-dependiente que no puede dejar sus ositos de peluche; y si digo que no ¡Perderé a mis ositos de peluche! En momentos así no me molestaría tener a un monstruo intentando comerme.

Me pregunto si estaré siendo demasiado dramático… Naaah.

-Percy, cariño-Por suerte no tuve que responderle a Paul; mi mamá llego y se asomo a la puerta-Oh, qué bien, ¿te gusta tu nuevo cuarto?

-Si-Mejor me adelanto antes de que Paul quiera retomar el tema anterior-¿Para qué me llamabas?

-Ah sí, hay un chico buscándote en la puerta-

¡Rayos! ¡Lo olvide completamente!

Estaba tan ocupado poniéndome al día con todo que olvide mencionarles a mis padres de la noticia que traía. Salí y fui directo a la sala, en la puerta estaba parado:

Fin Pov Percy

-¡Frank!-El canadiense apenas atino a girarse, estaba muy concentrado admirando el pasillo, cuando Percy se lanzo contra él en un abrazo. Cosa que sorprendió a ambos, y bastante.

-Hola…-De por si el chico no era muy efusivo, pedirle que dijera algo más en su estado de sorpresa habría sido demasiado.

-Perdona, no pude-

-¿Quién es?-Interrumpió Sally; aunque se llevo una pequeña sorpresa al ver a su hijo abrazando a un chico, varios centímetros más alto que él.

-¿No les dijiste nada?-Frank sabía que no podía reprocharle nada a su amigo; después de todo, lo que le había pedido no era algo sencillo. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado.

-No he podido-Se apresuro a decir Percy-Apenas llegue hace rato…

-Cariño, ¿podrías decirnos qué pasa?-Sugirió Sally, con una amable sonrisa.

-¡Mamá, Paul!-Percy soltó finalmente el torso del romano; y se giro para mirar a sus padres con esa sarcástica y problemática sonrisa suya-El es Frank Zhang.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Un par de horas después, ambos mestizos y adultos estaban sentados en mesa cenando una pizza.

-… así que eres Romano-Decía Sally mientras comía-Cielos, me pregunto si algún día dejare de sorprenderme.

Luego que Percy le había presentado a Frank, rápidamente les explico a sus padres que el chico le había preguntado si podía quedarse con ellos un mes, que sería lo que durarían sus vacacione, y que él le había dicho que si. Por supuesto que Frank sabía que Percy no había consultado a sus padres, lo conocía más de lo que el ojiverde creía, y estaba preparado para una negativa. Pero no fue así. Sally le dio la bienvenida, feliz de conocer a otro de los amigos de su hijo y Paul no puso ningún pero; después de todo, su nuevo departamento era bastante amplio.

-Y dinos, Frank-Pregunto Paul-¿De quién eres hijo?

-D-de Marte, señor-Frank intentaba ser lo más respetuoso posible. Después de todo, era un invitado.

-Vamos muchacho, déjate de formalidades…-Le relajo Paul con unas palmadas en el hombro-Solo dime Paul.

-Si se- Digo, Paul.

-¿Y tu madre, cielo?-La pregunta de Sally, por supuesto, había sido de lo más inocente. Pero no por eso Percy dejo de atragantarse con su comida.

-Mamá murió cuando tenía trece-Pero Frank, al menos pudo enmascarar el dolor con una simpática sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de los adultos-No se preocupe, no me molesta hablar del tema.

-De todas formas, Frank es familia-Atajo Percy al ver que su madre estaba a punto de decir un "lo lamento", y dándole un pequeño puntapié bajo la mesa-Su familia desciende de Poseidón.

-¿En serio?-Por su parte, Paul capto las intenciones de su hijastro-¿Cómo es eso Frank?

-Bueno, vera, en el campamento Júpiter no todos son semidioses, también hay hijos de semidioses; se llaman legados…-

Al canadiense le tomo un rato explicar cómo era semidiós hijo de Marte y a la vez legado de Neptuno; de cómo sus antepasados habían ido de Grecia a Roma, después a China, y finalmente a Canadá, de donde él era originario. Paul estaba fascinado de escuchar, y cuando se dieron cuenta el maestro estaba ensartado en una amena plática con su invitado.

Percy sonrió satisfecho mientras dejaba su plato en el lavavajillas; miro sobre la barra y se sintió más tranquilo de ver a su amigo otra vez. Un momento, ya lo había visto en la tarde cuando lo llamo, y hace unas horas cuando llego, ¿Por qué se alegraba ahora también?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Tus padres son fantásticos-

-Jeje, ¿tú crees?-

Después de cenar, y de que Sally se llevara a Paul librando a Frank que era demasiado amable como para cortarle las alas a la conversación, los chicos habían sido enviados a dormir. Vale acotar que, aunque el departamento era nuevo, no tenían una habitación extra; pero a Percy no le molestaba compartir la suya.

-¿Estás seguro que-Decía Frank mientras sacaba su ropa de dormir.

-Hombre ya te dije, no me molesta-Atajo el ojiverde, quedándose en franelilla y sus bóxer-Ahora, deja de quejarte o-

-¿Vas a dormir así?-Interrumpió el canadiense, saliendo del baño y viendo a Percy solo en ropa interior.

-Vamos amigo, no todos usamos pijama-Rebatió el ojiverde viendo a su compañero, con la clásica ropa de dormir larga; aunque, normalmente se estaría riendo, no podía dejar de notar que le quedaba bastante bien; en especial con esos botones desabrochados que dejaban ver una parte de sus pecho-Te vez bien…

-Vale-Aunque el comentario le hizo calentar las orejas, Frank lo disimulo bastante bien-Entonces, supongo que dormiremos juntos.

-Ya quisieras-Bromeo Percy, a lo que Frank soltó una tímida carcajada que no paso ignorada por el hijo de Poseidón. El canadiense solo tendió la colchoneta, que Sally le había dado antes, junto a la cama de Percy-Buenas noches amigo…

-Descansa-Respondió Frank antes de apagar la luz, transformarse en un bulldog y dar un par de vueltas antes de acostarse sobre la cama. Si, adoraba dormir así…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Oigan, se que normalmente le embutaría el amor a Percy y unas ganas increíbles por violar a Frank-**

 **Frank: ¡EH!**

 **Pero creo que esto lo hare un poco más calmado, n_n**

 **Jason: confiesa ¬_¬+**

 **n_n… n_nU vale, en realidad aun no decido donde poner a Frank.**

 **Hazel: pero ya lo pusiste a dormir en la habitación de Percy…**

 **Todos: *la miran con ojitos brillantes* Eres tan inocente que es imposible no quererte…**

 **Leo: veras Haz´ a lo que Alex se refiere es a si Frank iría arriba o debajo de-**

 **Nico: *sartén en mano* ¡No te atrevas a quitarle la inocencia a mi hermana!**

 **Leo: vale, vale, no diré nada… cof cof pero Percy debería ser el Uke cof cof, wauh, que ataque de tos tan raro…**

 **Reyna: Bueno bueno, creo que esto se puede arreglar fácilmente: que los lectores voten n_n**

 **Todos, menos Frank: ¡SI!**

 **Jajajaja bueno hoy actualice todos mis fics de Percy Jackson, asi que me muero por leer sus Reviews aquí n_n**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TAN TAN TAN TANNNNNNNN!**

 **Se que tal ves sea algo precipitado pero este es el fin hehehe pensaba dividirlo en dos caps mas, pero honestamente necesito darme prisa, aun asi creo que me quedo cun capitulo muy completo, me muero por saber que piensan luego de leerlo ;)**

* * *

 _Capitulo 2_

Pov Frank:

Mmmm… Hacía tiempo que no dormía hasta tarde; por lo general en el campamento Júpiter madrugamos para empezar el día. Pero luego de esa apuesta con Reyna, cosa que no quiero recordar ahora, tengo un mes de vacaciones; un mes sin prácticas de marcha, de juegos bélicos, de hacer inventario de armas, de reuniones con el senado. Vale se que suena bien, pero no estoy seguro de que voy a hacer con todo este nuevo tiempo libre…

-Mmm-Bueno supongo que por el momento puedo girarme… Puedo girar… ¿Por qué no puedo girarme para estar más cómodo?

-… sito-¿Esa es la vos de Percy? Suena dormido, y demasiado cerca... Esperen un momento, ¿acaso-

Abrí los ojos y mire hacia abajo: ¡Soy un oso! No es la primera vez que me transformo en uno, pero estoy seguro de haberme dormido como Bulldog. Normalmente me estaría preguntando si solo cambie en un sueño, pero tengo algo más importante que preguntarme y es: ¡¿Por qué esta Percy abrazándome?!

-… oso…-Y sigue dormido, profundamente. Eso deja unas cuantas preguntas más por responder. Por ahora mejor regreso a mi forma humana, no quiero que mi primo se despierte y tenga un ataque por estar cara a cara con un grizzli tan temprano en la mañana. Una vez volví a ser humano: Percy seguía rodeándome con sus brazos por el torso y tenía una de sus piernas encima de mí; es más, creo que hasta se aferro un poco más ante el cambio de masa.

-Eh… Percy… Despierta, amigo-Como pude saque uno de mis brazos de su agarre y empecé a agitarle el hombro.

-Mmm, no, es temprano-Y sentí como sus brazos se volvían a cerrar a mi alrededor; parecen una trampa.

-Percy ya es de día…-Y empiezo a sentirme incomodo ante la falta de incomodidad. Siendo honesto, sus brazos no se sienten tan mal.

-Frank, déjame dormir-Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, negándose a terminar de despertar-Estaba teniendo un sueño agradable…

-¿Así?-Al menos ya está hablando con frases completas-¿Qué cosa?

-Que abrazaba un oso…-Y volvió a apretar sus brazos, creo que aun no se da cuenta que es mi cuerpo y no su almohada-Un enorme y gordito oso grizzli.

-Ohh…-Dije mientras una media sonrisa se arrastraba en mi boca-¿De verdad? Te digo algo…-Agregue suavemente acercándome a su oreja-No fue un sueño.

-¿Eh?-Cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Él con cara de no saber en dónde estaba y yo sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Buenos días, tío…

-¡Frank!-Jamás en toda la historia del campamento un mestizo se ha levantado tan rápido. De un salto Percy estaba de pie frente a mi; yo, solo me erguí con calma y quede sentado mirándolo con… ¿Suspicacia?-¿Qué hacías?

-Yo dormía-Respondí con… ¿Descaro?-Y cuando abro los ojos: soy un oso y tú me estas usando de peluche-Waoh, jamás había visto a alguien sonrojarse tanto tan rápido… Es, interesante.

Especialmente en Percy; creo que quiso decir algo en su defensa, pero solo abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de girarse e irse al baño. Cuando me quede solo la situación dejo de parecerme… No sé, esa rara sensación en mi estomago desapareció.

Jamás me había sentido así; hacer avergonzar a Percy fue divertido, interesante, incluso… No sé, ¿excitante? Nah, eso ya es demasiado. Aunque, nunca me había comportado así; no soy cínico, o descarado, o atrevido. No, yo soy tímido, algo retraído y no soy bueno bromeando de esa forma tampoco.

Entonces… ¿Qué fue eso de antes?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Luego de lavarme y vestirme salí para que la situación no se pusiera incomoda.

Ya sin eso en la cabeza pude apreciar un poco mejor el enorme favor que me hicieron Percy y su familia al dejarme quedar con ellos; hacía tiempo que no me quedaba en una casa familiar. Se siente… bien.

-Ey, ¿tienes hambre?-Me lleve un pequeño susto cuando Percy hablo a mi espalda.

-S-sí, claro-Pegado al refrigerador había una nota de la madre de Percy donde decía que nos dejaba la comida en el horno; al parecer ella y su esposo salían temprano a trabajar. Calentamos los panques y el café, en unos minutos ya estábamos sentados en el sofá de la sala y encendiendo la tele-¿No deberíamos comer en el comedor? Podríamos manchar los cojines…

-Amigo no tienes idea de cuánto extraño la televisión-Dijo mientras me ignoraba y tomaba el control remoto. Bueno, no pienso dejarlo solo-Ah, ESPN como te extrañe…

Los panques de la señora Jackson son increíbles, esponjosos y con el punto perfecto entre dulce y salado, con la mermelada de mora azul quedan fantásticos.

-¿Quieres uno más?-

-¿Em?-Ya había acabado los míos y Percy sostenía el último de los suyos en su tenedor. Pero no me le quede viendo porque lo quisiera, quede satisfecho, sino porque Percy tenía la boca toda embarrada con la mermelada; lo admito, se ve bastante adorable-¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño?

-S-solo me manche un poco-Incluso defendiéndose es adorable; hasta se comió el ultimo panque solo por venganza, creo. Lo único que obtuvo fue mancharse aun más; me reí con un poco de sorna. El resultado fue él limpiándose con la manga de la camisa-¡Listo!

-Sí; pero, te quedo un poco… Aquí-Dije mientras estiraba mi mano y le limpiaba en la comisura del labio-Ya esta-Lo siguiente que hice, no tengo idea de donde salió. Solo me acerque el pulgar a la boca y lo lamí, lentamente-Delicioso.

Una vez más el rostro de mi "tío" se coloreo de un rojo tan brillante y tan rápido que no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso de mi mismo por una razón que aun no comprendo pero que me hace sentir los más de bien. Por su lado Percy seguía con su cara ruborizada y sin mover ni un musculo.

Nos quedamos así por no sé cuánto tiempo, honestamente no me sentí incomodo incluso creo que hasta fui cerrando el espacio entre nuestros rostros, ¿o era Percy? No tengo idea pero un segundo antes de… Cielos no puedo ni decirlo.

-Yo lavo-Dije a medio centímetro del rostro de Percy. Le sonreí con sorna mientras le quitaba el plato de las manos y me levantaba camino a la cocina. Aun por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a mi primo aun rojo hasta las orejas y con cara de no tener idea.

Fin Pov Frank

El resto del día ambos mestizos la pasaron bastante normal, a falta de una palabra mejor para describir a:

Percy guardando una distancia de seguridad de un radio de no menos de un metro con respecto a Frank.

Y Frank, preguntándose cómo es que cuando tenía cerca a Percy se comportaba de una manera de la que jamás se había comportado.

Claro, tal vez solo estaba siendo algo paranoico; así que se ocupo en no ser una sanguijuela. El problema es que el apartamento estaba impecable; incluso la habitación de Percy estaba limpia, seguramente porque su dueño solo llevaba un día de ocuparla.

-¿Aburrido?-Pregunto de repente Percy saliendo de la ducha y viendo a suprimo, sobrino, lo que fuera, sentado en el sofá pasando los canales en el televisor.

-Mmm-En cuanto Frank giro el rostro se quedo viendo de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Percy, convenientemente cubierto por solo una toalla en la cintura. Tan ensimismado estaba que no fue consciente del tono en el que hablo-¿Quieres des aburrirme?

-Ajajaja-Pero Percy solo tomo el tono seductor de su amigo como una broma-Cámbiate, iremos a dar una vuelta…

-Oh…-Frank no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. No que le molestara la idea pero, por alguna razón, había esperado otra cosa.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Quince minutos después ambos estaban saliendo del edificio y caminando por las aceras de Nueva York.

-Entonces…-Dijo Percy-¿Es tu primera vez en mi ciudad?

-Así es, nunca había venido-Respondió Frank mirando asombrado la cantidad de edificios, autos y personas.

-Bueno, fuimos hasta Roma y Grecia; si quitas los ataques de monstruo, los dioses neuróticos y el casi inminente apocalipsis, fue casi un tour en barco por todo el mundo-Bromeo Percy.

-Eso es ser optimista-Frank sonrió divertido mientras esperaban a la luz verde-¿Entonces, a donde vamos?

-No conoces Nueva York hasta que viajas en metro-

Durante varias horas más Percy se dedico a enseñarle los lugares más simbólicos y representativos de la ciudad a su "sobrino":

Su pizzería favorita:

-¡Esto esta delicioso!-Comento Frank-¿Qué tal la tuya?

-¿Quieres probar un poco?-Ofreció el ojiverde.

-Claro…-En lugar de tomar una rebanada directamente de la bandeja, Frank tomo la muñeca de la mano donde Percy sostenía la suya, la acerco y le dio una lenta mordida-Mmmm.

Percy se sonrojo al ver la cara de satisfacción de Frank mientras masticaba.

Luego fueron a Central Park:

-Debería traer a la Señorita O´Leary-

-¿Tu perra del infierno?-

-Aja, pero Nico dijo que quería cuidarla-

-Creí que iría a conocer a la familia de Will…-

-Así es; mande a la Señorita O´Leary para que lo cuide-

-¿En serio? Reyna mando a sus galgos… Casi siento lástima por Will-

-Ajajajaja-

-Entonces, ¿quieres jugar?-

-¿Eh?-

Percy se quedo sorprendido cuando al voltear se encontró con un dálmata agitando la cola frente a él. Se carcajeo un poco antes de ser derribado y terminar con la cara cubierta de baba.

Cerca del medio día les dio hambre, y la gran idea de Percy fue ir McDonald's:

-¿De verdad? Comes más que yo, ¡y soy más grande!-

-Mamá dice que tengo un rápido metabolismo-

-Necesitas más que un "rápido metabolismo" para siete hamburguesas, tres sodas y dos Mc´Fluris-

-¿Vas criticarme mientras comemos?-

-Nah, esperare hasta que te manches-

Para el final de la tarde ambos ya estaban de regreso al apartamento, donde Sally ya estaba preparando la cena.

-Ah, hola muchachos-Saludo la madre con un delantal azul-Ya empezaba a preocuparme…

-Hola ma´

-Hola señora Jackson-Frank se gano una suspicaz mirada con ceja levantada de parte de la madre de Percy-Eh, hola Sally…

-Hola Frank, ¿Percy te llevo a conocer la ciudad?-Pregunto mientras revolvía el contenido de una olla.

-Sí, fue divertido-El canadiense se quedo sentado junto a la barra charlando con Sally mientras Percy iba a su cuarto para cambiarse y ponerse algo más cómodo. Solo que mientras estaba en calzoncillos decidiéndose si una franela azul o una blanca sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrerle toda la columna vertebral-Hola…

-¡Frank!-¿Por qué su vos tenía que bajar de octava cuando lo sorprendían?-¿Me soplaste el cuello?

-Un poco…-Respondió el romano con descaro y una media sonrisa-Quería sorprenderte.

-V-vale, lo lograste-Dijo Percy, un tanto nervioso-Ahora, ¿podrías salir? Aun estoy en ropa interior y-

-¿Y qué? Anoche dormiste así…-Le recordó Frank-Y esta mañana yo era prácticamente tu almohada, ¿de qué te cohíbes ahora?-La verdad era que Percy daría todos sus ahorros en dracmas por poder responder a esa pregunto, pero nada le venía a la mente. Y por un aterrador momento, cuando Frank estiro un brazo, pensó que este iba a tomarlo o algo por el estilo-¿Desde cuándo tienes estos?

Por suerte, tal vez, Frank solo tomo uno de los osos de peluches que había en el armario; este, en particular, era de uno polar:

-Ah, la mayoría los gane en ferias y cosas así…-

-Debías de ser muy bueno-Comento Frank, considerando los constantes trucos de esos puestos.

-En realidad me gastaba casi todo mi domingo intentando-Aclaro el ojiverde con las orejas ligeramente teñidas de rojo-Pero gracias a eso tengo muy buena puntería-Agrego con suficiencia.

-Eso no es lo que Will dice-Pero Frank le puso el dedo en toda la herida: que era un pésimo arquero.

- _"Lo matare"_ -Ya sabía a donde iría a parar su próxima flecha perdida.

-Un oso polar…-Mientras Percy seguía cavilando las mil y un formas para matar al jefe de la cabaña de Apolo sin que fuera muy evidente, de preferencia que pareciera un accidente, no se dio cuenta como Frank seguía concentrado en el peluche. Era tierno, y nunca había intentado transformarse en un oso polar.

-¿Frank?-Para cuando noto que no respondía se giro, encontrándose cara a cara con un enorme oso blanco que le soplo en la cara-Oh, di inmortalis…

-¿Mrmm?-Frank, como oso, solo se sentó en sus cuartos traseros y se quedo allí mientras Percy lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-Gmmm-Por su lado el hijo de Poseidón solo contenía su emoción mientras admiraba al enorme, feroz ¡y abrazable oso que había en su habitación!-Amigo…-Frank inclino la cabeza a un lado en señal de que lo escuchaba-Puedo… Digo… ¿No me romperás las costillas ni nada si te abrazo, verdad?

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue algo que interpreto como la risa de un oso antes de ser tomado por un par de poderosas zarpas y estrujado contra un pelaje suave y albino. Era increíble, prácticamente su sueño hecho realidad: estaba abrazando un oso de tamaño eral; una vez más, se ensimismo tanto que no noto como Frank volvía a hablar como humano:

-¿Esta feliz?-Le susurro al oído a la vez que le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

-Si-Respondió quedamente el ojiverde.

-Valla, eso explica esa presión en mi estomago-Y mágicamente Percy volvió a estrellarse contra realidad igual que un ladrillo contra el piso; de inmediato quiso separarse pero fuertes brazos de Frank se lo impidieron-¿Qué, ahora quieres huir?

-F-Frank, aghh-Pero no pudo terminar la frase una mano grande se deslizo de su espalda hasta apretarle el muslo con fuerza-¿Q-que estás haciendo?

-No tengo idea…-Respondió mientras volvía a apretar su mano, esa vez, contra todo el trasero del ojiverde-Pero te gusta ¿o no?

-Esto, está mal-Susurro, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el gemido.

-Tú te sientes bien… Yo empiezo a sentirme muy bien…-Mientras hablaba, y sin ningún esfuerzo, Frank se levanto cargando a Percy hasta recostarlo un poco bruscamente en la cama-¿Por qué esta mal?

-S-somos-

-¿Familia? Los dioses no tienen ADN, y yo soy romano y tu griego-Poco a poco Frank empezó a desabotonarse su camisa-Así que deja de intentar resistirte, porque quieres esto tanto como yo…-Sin rastro de la timidez que solía caracterizar al hijo de Marte, este llevo su mano a la ingle de Percy y sujeto su miembro sobre la tela-¿O me equivoco?

Antes de que el hijo de Poseidón pudiera decir algo, sus labios se vieron aprisionados por los de Frank en un apasionado beso donde el dominio del romano era más que evidente; Frank se trepo en la cama y se abrió espacio entre las piernas del pelinegro a la vez que descansaba su peso sobre este.

-Chicos, la cena esta lista-Solo se vieron interrumpidos por la vez de la madre de Percy del otro lado de la puerta.

-Shh-Frank puso su dedo sobre los labios de Percy antes de que respondiera, en su lugar el dijo-¡Si señora!-Luego regreso su atención a Percy-Espérame aquí, regreso en un segundo…-Y después de darle un rápido beso mas, se levanto y camino a la puerta mientras volvía a acomodarse la camisa.

-Se ve delicioso…-Comento una vez llego al comedor, su expresión como si no hubiera pasado; en el comedor había dos platos con pasta y del otro lado de la barra Sally preparaba lo que parecía un recipiente-¿Pasa algo?

-No te preocupes, Paul dijo que se retrasaría en una conferencia de la universidad-Explico la madre-Así que le llevare la cena y le hare algo de compañía. ¿No les importa quedarse solos?

-Oh no se preocupe…-Respondió con su más sincera sonrisa-Encontraremos algo en que ocuparnos.

-Eres un encanto-Sally lo peino hacia atrás mientras le daba un suave beso de despedida en la frente-¡Dile a Percy que se apresure o se va a enfriar!-Agrego antes de salir por la puerta.

Frank solo camino con calma antes de echar seguro; de regreso en la habitación, sonrió complacido de encontrar a Percy aun sobre la cama, en calzoncillos y tan duro como lo había dejado antes:

-La buena noticia…-Dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa-Es que tus padres no están, así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por el ruido… La mala-Se llevo las manos al borde de su pantalón, el cual desabrocho y bajo el cierre muy lentamente-Tendremos que recalentar la cena después.

-¿Frank…-Antes de volver a tener al romano sobre si, Percy atino a preguntar-… en serio vamos a… hacerlo?

-Percy…-Frank se quedo allí, con el pantalón desabrochado dejando ver su ropa interior, mirando enternecido al ojiverde debajo de él. Así que cuidadosamente tomo su mano y la beso con cariño-Mentiría si digo que no quiero; pero no voy a obligarte a nada que tú no quieras. Así que, te pregunto: ¿quieres, hacerlo?

-…-El hijo de Poseidón se quedo callado unos tortuosos segundos que fueron los más largos de la vida, antes de sonrojarse y decir mirando a otro lado-Solo, se amable; es mi primera vez.

Frank volvió a besarle la mano mientras susurraba:

-Está bien…-Entonces su expresión volvió a ser audaz y termino de treparse sobre Percy-Ya que soy el primero, me asegurare de ser el único.

Rápidamente Frank atrapo los labios de Percy con los suyos mientras con sus manos terminaba de sacarse el pantalón; una vez ambos estuvieron así empezó a moler su entrepierna contra la del ojiverde. El rose de sus miembros sobre la tela era demasiado tentador como para quedarse así mucho tiempo. De un azote Frank termino por arrancarle, literalmente, el bóxer a Percy, liberando su erección y empezando a atenderla de inmediato con su boca.

Honestamente era su primera vez también, jamás había echo nada ni remotamente parecido; pero su cuerpo parecía saber perfectamente que hacer. Que zonas del cuerpo de Percy besar, cuáles eran las más sensibles para arrancarle esos hermosos gemidos, como hacerlo arquear su espalda, como obligarlo a rogar por mas.

-Agh, F-Frank… Me… me ven…-Muy tarde, para antes de terminar la frase su semilla ya se había derramado en la boca del canadiense que le sonrió complacido antes de escupirla en su mano-¿Qué vas a…?

-Ahora es que viene lo bueno-Le respondió Frank sacándose finalmente su ultima prenda y revelando un miembro que no tenía nada que envidiarle al resto de su cuerpo grande y musculoso; al instante empezó a lubricarlo con el semen del propio Percy mientras este empezaba a mirar a todos lados:

-Espera, en el baño, creo, creo que tengo unos condones-

-No-Atajo Frank colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Percy-Quiero sentirte por completo, y que me sientas tú a mí.

-Pero, Frank eres muy grande, me vas a-Una vez más se vio interrumpió por los feroces labios de un romano; sobre el beso pudo sentir como Frank se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas; finalmente pudo sentir la punta de aquel miembro apretarse contra su entrada:

-Tranquilo…-Susurro Frank separando sus labios apenas unos milímetros-Iré despacio…

-¡Aggh!-Percy se arqueo por completo a la vez que clavaba las puntas de sus dedos contra la fuerte espalda del otro; dolía, mierda que dolía ¡pero rayos se sentía tan jodidamente bien!-¡S-sigue…-

Frank sonrió y feliz complació; después de unos minutos su miembro estuvo completamente dentro del ojiverde:

-Oh Percy…-Apenas podía frenar sus impulsos, sus instintos-Eres jodidamente caliente, y apretado-

-¡Cállate y muévete, Zhang!-Esta vez fue el turno del hijo de Poseidón para tomar la iniciativa. Rodeo a Frank por la cintura con sus piernas y empezó a mover sus caderas. El romano sonrió complacido al tener luz verde para dejar de contenerse. De inmediato empezó a salir y entrar de Percy, aumentando el ritmo con cada estocada-¡Oh, sí, sí,,. Ghm!

Para el ojiverde era como tocar el cielo con cada embestida; el miembro de Frank calentaba por completo su interior y lo hacía gemir cada vez que alcanzaba, rozaba y masajeaba ese punto que le hacía ver estrellas.

-Dilo…-Gruño Frank contra su cuello mientras le dejaba una gran marca que gritaba "MIO"-Di mi nombre… Quiero que lo digas, lo grites y lo gimas para mí…

-F-Frank, Frank, ¡Fraaank!-De no tener el cerebro clausurado por el placer y las hormonas, Percy se habría impresionado de escuchar al siempre tímido y reservado Pretor romano decirle aquello; de comportarse como una bestia sedienta de placer… Y él, feliz de complacerlo.

-¡Más fuerte!-Respondió el canadiense aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas y tomando a Percy de los hombros-Eres mío Jackson, ¡solo mío! Nunca nadie te tocara como yo, ¿entendido? Tus gemidos, solo yo tengo derecho a oírlos; esa expresión en tu rostros…-Con el dorso de su mano delineo delicadamente el rostro de su amante-Es solo para mí.

-¡Gmmh! S-si…-Frank mostro su impecable dentadura en una ancha sonrisa antes de besar nuevamente a Percy; esta vez de una forma más suave, mas cariñosa pero sin dejar de lado la misma pación, ese mismo que los llenaba. Un par de embestidas mas el ojiverde sintió como Frank se corría dentro de él, era cálido y reconfortante.

Continuaron así, sudados y besándose, sin separarse sino hasta que finalmente sus fuerzas fallaron y Frank se dejo caer a un lado de su amante. Ambos se quedaron allí, quietos, en silencio mirando al techo:

-Frank-

-Todo-Interrumpió el romano-Todo lo que dije, sobre que eras mío y eso-

-Ey, está bien, fue cosa de las hormonas-Pero en lugar de una respuesta, lo que Percy escucho primero fue un sollozo-¿Amigo?

-N-no, no lo fue-Murmuro Frank tapándose los ojos con el brazo, en un intento de detener las lagrimas-Percy, lo ciento, yo… Yo quede prendado de ti.

-¿Qué?-Se giro quedando sobre un costado para poder mirar a la cara del otro; aunque no pudo dejar de ver su cuerpo, musculoso, marcado y sudoroso, era… hermoso-Frank, ¿que estas-

-No lo sé-Dijo-Solo, lo siento…-Retiro el brazo de su rostro, revelando un par de lágrimas que luchaba por contener, llevándose la mano al pecho-Lo siento aquí. Que, nunca podre estar con nadie más que no seas tú, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que me haga sentir ni remotamente parecido. Ni siquiera… Oh dioses, Hazel-Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso; Frank ya no pudo contener mas las lagrimas.

Ahora el rostro de la morena venia a su mente y su corazón no se sacudía, su estomago no se perdía… Simplemente no sentía nad-

-Mmm-Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos suaves labios sobre los suyos-No estoy seguro de que significa eso de "prendado" pero… Yo estoy feliz de que lo estés.

-Percy…-

-Ey te dije, esta fue mi primera vez-Continuo el ojiverde pasando su brazo por el torso del otro y apoyándose en su pecho-Y estoy seguro de que no pudo haber sigo mejor… Ni con alguien mejor. Soy tuyo Frank Zhang-Finalizo antes de darle un beso, casto y suave-Para toda la eternidad.

-Pero- ¡Auch!-

-Se supone que digas algo como "Estaré contigo por siempre" o algo por el estilo-Atajo el ojiverde luego de darle un coscorrón a su romano-Escúchame, empiezo a sonar igual que una chica.

-No me separare de ti ni aunque me cueste la vida-Dijo Frank con una sonrisa-Pero, Percy, Annabeth-

-Termino conmigo hace unos meses, creí que lo sabías-

-¿Tus padres?-

-Te adoran, no dirán nada al respecto; además, no tenemos que decirles de inmediato-

-Nico va matarme cuando sepa que le rompí el corazón a su hermana-

-Solo ponte de su parte cuando nos eche la bronca a Jason y a mí por "meternos" en su "relación" con Will-

-¿En serio esas bien con esto?-Pregunto por última vez el romano mientras tomaba una sabana y los cubría a ambos-Esto, nos hace prácticamente marido y mujer.

-Zhang, insinúa que soy la mujer y te irás a dormir al balcón como un perro-Amenazo Percy mientras se trepaba un poco mejor para usar los pectorales de… su novio, como almohada.

-Descansa, mi Percy-Finalmente el canadiense decidió dejar todos sus pensamientos para la mañana; por el momento solo abrazo a su amado príncipe de los mares, ya dormido, y juntos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Saben, hasta ahora caigo en cuenta de que es mi primer Lemon en mucho tiempo hahaha me encanto mostrar a un Frank audaz y lujurioso hahaha Pobre Percy, aunque creo que se lucio en su papel de Uke hahaha**

 **Espero que les gustara este pequeño fic de mi campaña para fomentar el yaoi con Frank... Ahora, solo me falta con Nico mUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **espero sus reviews con ansias n_n**


End file.
